Pieza de Ajedrez
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: El creía que podía manejarla a su antojo. Pero a veces los peones mueven fichas importantes en el ajedrez. Y ella era la reina. Y él, el rey.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer : Nada de Final Fantasy VII me pertenece.**

**Bueno, aqui estamos, hoy 12 de Septiembre, cumpliendo con lo prometido. Espero que os guste este primer capitulo de mi nueva historia! Y no os preocupeis por las demas, que también pienso seguirlas! =)**

1.

Era de noche. Un hombre contaba con una sonrisa siniestra unos billetes, que, al terminar el recuento, los apilaba en fajos atados con una goma elástica. Entre sus dientes sujetaba un largo puro, que se consumía por cada calada que daba. Pero no estaba sólo. Al otro lado de la mesa, dentro del oscuro despacho, iluminado únicamente por la luz tenue del escritorio, había otro hombre, un poco más joven que el fumador, que miraba expectante. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, un sentimiento de codicia los iluminaba. Estaba deseando que el hombre terminase de contar los billetes y se los entregase de una puñetera vez para irse de allí lo más antes posible.

-¿Y bien, Cyril? - dijo el joven, sin quitarle ojo de encima a Cyril. Éste dejó el ultimo billete sobre el resto, y con mucho cuidado, los ató con la goma elástica. Cyril levantó la vista y miró al joven a través de sus oscuros ojos negros.

-Has hecho bien tu trabajo, eso me consta. - comentó Cyril, sacándose el puro de la boca y colocándolo sobre el cenicero. De repente, parecía algo consternado. El joven lo miró, sospechando cada vez más de el. Tenía un mal presentimiento que, por momentos, crecía cada vez más, haciéndole difícil algo tan simple como respirar. - Pero… ¿no crees que esto… - señaló la cuantiosa cantidad de fajos de billetes que estaban a su derecha - … es demasiado dinero para alguien como tu? - cuestionó, volviendo a clavar sus penetrantes ojos negros en el joven, el cual no pudo evitar un leve escalofrío.

¿Qué tenía que decirle ahora a Cyril? No se le ocurría ninguna explicación coherente para la pregunta que le acababa de hacer.

-No lo sé, señor. -respondió, condescendiente. Cyril soltó una sonora carcajada y, metiéndose el puro de nuevo en la boca, abrió un cajón que estaba a su izquierda.

-¿No sabes? - preguntó, su voz grave no paraba de resonar en los oídos del cada vez más asustado joven, mientras Cyril rebuscaba con ansiedad un objeto en el cajón.

-No, señor. - volvió a contestar el joven. No sabía por qué, pero temía por su vida. ¿Qué estaría buscando Cyril Strife en su cajón?

Y entonces, el joven se dio cuenta de que el no era más que una simple marioneta, y que su vida no era importante para nadie. Él solo era el auxiliar, no era el sujeto. Él era quien realizaba el trabajo sucio. Claro… ¿cómo iba a permitirse Cyril mancharse las manos cometiendo asesinatos? Entonces cayó en la cuenta de la gran cantidad de secretos que Cyril ocultaba.

Todos conocían a Cyril Strife. Él era presidente de una millonaria multinacional, tenía mucho dinero, y sus hijos trabajaban junto con el en la empresa. Tenía varias mansiones esparcidas por el mundo, yates, hoteles a su nombre. Pero nadie conocía los oscuros secretos de Cyril.

Uno de sus trabajadores más leales (y por qué no decirlo, perteneciente a uno de los puestos más altos de la empresa), Sephiroth, era jefe de una banda ilegal, la cual se dedicaba a asesinar, al tráfico de personas, a las drogas y demás delitos. Cada año, millones y millones de dinero pertenecientes a Cyril y su empresa, promovían esos delitos. Delitos que nunca saldrían a la luz.

Además de eso, Cyril era el jefe secreto de un club nocturno, el famosísimo _Cherries._ En el la prostitución, los espectáculos de _striptease _y demás estaban permitidos. Pero claro, eso sólo se sabía de puerta para adentro. De puerta para afuera, _Cherries _era un precioso bar-cabaret, del que todos salían muy felices.

Cyril era un monstruo. Un monstruo oculto en las sombras, un monstruo que nunca permitía que se descubriera su identidad. Y es que, que la reputación de Cyril se mantuviera brillante era más importante que una vida cualquiera. Nadie podía rebelarse contra el. Eso supondría un rápido final.

Entonces, Cyril sacó de sus pensamientos al joven al levantar un revolver. En la mano derecha del hombre había un silenciador. Con cuidado, colocó el silenciador en la boca del arma y la levantó al aire, mirándola con admiración.

-Es preciosa, ¿verdad? - le preguntó al joven, refiriéndose al revolver que tenía en la mano.

El joven asintió, cada vez más inseguro, sabiendo que su vida corría peligro. El aire que entraba por su nariz era cada vez más abrasador, y quemaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-¿Crees que una bala de esta preciosidad quede bien en tu cabeza? - le espetó Cyril, mirándole fijamente. El silencio se hizo presente un par de segundos. El joven no respondió nada, es más, no quería responder nada. De repente sintió la gran necesidad de marcharse lejos, muy lejos, donde Cyril nunca pudiese encontrarle. Pero sabía que eso era muy difícil.

Él tenía grandes despliegues por todo el mundo.

El joven ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo más. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y ese fue su final.

Cyril rió ante la imagen del joven muerto frente a él. Escondió el arma nuevamente en el cajón y se levantó de la cómoda silla acolchada. Dio un paseo alrededor del joven, y entonces hizo un chasquido con la boca, fuertemente molesto.

-¡Has manchado mi alfombra! - dijo, con asco. Esbozó una sonrisa repleta de maldad. Se deshizo del cuerpo y de cualquier prueba que pudiera incriminarle, aunque, cuando terminó su trabajo, se preguntó que quien se iba a preocupar por aquel pobre diablo que acababa de matar.

Se encerró en su despacho del _Cherries_, donde nadie conocía su identidad_. _Se acercó al armario y sacó una copa y una botella de vino, una de las más caras. Sonrió al acordarse de que el podía permitirse miles y miles de botellas más como esa, ya que el era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

Se preguntó cómo se tomaría la gente la verdad sobre su persona. Verdad que _nunca _nadie podía saber.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en aquel momento.

-Adelante - dijo Cyril, con voz grave. Éste se puso a juguetear con la corbata negra, que apenas resaltaba sobre la camisa gris oscuro. Entonces entró un hombre de pelo corto y plateado, grandes ojos verde claro y ataviado con un traje oscuro.

-Ah, Sephiroth, eres tú. - repuso Cyril, mirándole con simpatía. - Pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí sentado - dijo, instándole a continuar, señalándole la silla que estaba frente a su persona.

Sephiroth asintió levemente con la cabeza y se sentó frente a él. Éste le ofreció una copa de vino, pero Sephiroth la rechazó.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? - preguntó Cyril con desdén. - Es la primera vez que me rechazas un vino.

-No me pasa nada, Cyril. - repuso Sephiroth. Su voz era aún más grave y triste que la del hombre.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? - inquirió Sephiroth, echando un vistazo alrededor del despacho.

-Nada . - ni siquiera a su más intimo amigo le contaba los intrincados asesinatos y delitos de los que era autor.

-Bueno… supongo que es mejor así. Ya sabes que es mejor no levantar sospechas, Cyril. - repuso el de pelo plateado, algo nervioso.

-¿Sospechas? - Cyril puso un fuerte puño sobre la mesa, en el cual destacaba una alianza de matrimonio.

Cyril estaba casado, pero era viudo. Su mujer había fallecido en un accidente de tráfico varios años después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Cualquier persona que no le conociera y sólo supiera ese dato, diría que quizá era por eso por lo que Cyril se había vuelto tan oscuro. Pero se equivocaban, tan sólo se equivocaban. Cyril había nacido con la maldad en la sangre. Su padre era igual de inmisericorde que el, y así se lo había inculcado. Así habían pasado los años para el. Y eso se notaba en su rostro.

El hombre era moreno, rondaba unos 50 años, pero su rostro estaba envejecido. El cabello negro estaba cortado al ras y no tenía barba. Era delgado, pero tenía demasiada fuerza. Sus ojos eran tan negros como el carbón, y en varias ocasiones, asustaban e intimidaban. Tenía cierto atractivo, pero nunca más se había vuelto a casar tras la muerte de su esposa Adele.

Los que conocían las dos caras de Cyril siempre se cuestionaban como era posible que Adele hubiese accedido a casarse con alguien tan sanguinario y falto de piedad como éste. Pero luego encontraban la respuesta en sus propias preguntas, ya que él sabia engañar con mucha facilidad. Todo lo que quería, lo conseguía, y el dinero nunca había sido problema para el, ya que había nacido en una familia adinerada.

Adele era demasiado buena persona como para estar con Cyril. Pero lo más impactante era que él sabía ser tan buena persona como ella, en el mundo de mentiras que había creado. Era como un horizonte, como una línea entre el paraíso y el infierno.

-Si, sospechas. - contestó Sephiroth, sin alzar mucho la voz. - Escucha, Cyril, has logrado mantener tu patrimonio a salvo de tus mentiras durante mucho tiempo, creo… - Sephiroth meditó unos momentos antes de continuar, eligiendo con mucho cuidado las palabras adecuadas - … que no es bueno precipitarse ni llamar mucho la atención si no quieres que todo tu mundo se caiga y se rompa en mil… pedazos. - concluyó, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de Cyril.

Cyril, el cual estaba tenso esperando la explicación de Sephiroth, pareció relajarse y soltó otra carcajada. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja y de ella sacó un puro. Lo encendió y se lo puso en la boca, mientras parecía pensar en lo que el joven le acababa de decir.

Entonces el moreno tomó aire y dijo, con mucha seguridad:

-Sabes que eso no va a pasar, Sephiroth. Es más, me acabas de decepcionar con ese, tan particular, punto de vista tuyo.

Sephiroth encajó eso como un golpe bajo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - replicó con vehemencia.

-Oh, no no, tranquilo, Sephiroth. No te lo tomes a mal - dijo, al ver la reacción del joven. - Pero parece mentira que no me conozcas aún. Yo no permito errores en los demás, por tanto, no los permito en mi. - dijo, con un tono de superioridad, creyéndose sabio. - ¿Comprendes? - le espetó, con una ligera sonrisa. Sephiroth no tuvo más que asentir con la cabeza.

En secreto, Sephiroth deseaba dejar atrás esa vida de gángster que se había creado. Deseaba ser un hombre normal, sin manchas de sangre en sus manos. Deseaba que pudiera pasar más de un mes sin cometer un solo delito más. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, estaba atado a Cyril. Si Sephiroth lo dejaba, Cyril vería su mundo destruido por culpa de sus paranoias, y lo aniquilaría de inmediato.

En el fondo, Sephiroth sentía miedo. Pero, ¿ quién se compadecería de el, si no era más que un delincuente demasiado peligroso para la sociedad? Pero al igual que Cyril, nadie sabía su secreto, nadie sabía que el era jefe de una banda ilegal.

Así que tenía que conformarse y callar.

-Oye, cierra por hoy el _Cherries. _Tengo que llegar a casa temprano. Es una suerte que mis hijos no me pregunten donde paso las noches. - soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

El _Cherries… _

La música sonaba a tope en la parte baja del local, donde hombres ricos y de buena posición social iban a _mancillar _su reputación intentando acostarse con alguna camarera o stripper del local.

Ella sentía miedo. Pero no era algo nuevo, lo sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Aerith. Así se llamaba la chica asustadiza que, en cuanto podía, se colocaba tras la barra, deseando que nadie reparase en ella, pero era algo casi imposible. Ella era una joven muy hermosa. Sus largos cabellos castaños brillaban y sus ojos verdes inspiraban ternura y confianza, aunque siempre que entraba en el local a trabajar sus ojos se teñían de miedo.

Entonces un hombre levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos, mirándola fijamente, sacándola de lo más hondo de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que, dentro de su cabeza, se escuchaban muy alto, pensamientos que la hacían flotar sobre una nube. Deseos de salir de allí como fuera, de ser feliz.

Pero tenía que trabajar, puesto que su madre no podía hacerlo, no porque estuviera muy mayor, sino porque estaba enferma. No era una enfermedad grave ni preocupante, pero la dulce Aerith se sacrificaba por su madre todas las noches, y le impedía que hiciera muchos esfuerzos, tal y como le había aconsejado el médico.

-Eh, ¡guapa! ¡Ven, ven aquí! - dijo el hombre. Rozaba la cuarentena, pero estaba muy descuidado. Con temor, Aerith no tuvo otro remedio que acercarse, tal y como el hombre le pedía. Una vez estuvo cerca de él, el hombre pasó una mano por su pierna, acariciándola. Aerith sintió asco, pero a la vez miedo, ya que nadie le haría caso si gritaba, si intentaba zafarse de el. Entonces el hombre sacó un billete de valiosa cantidad, tiró de la mano de Aerith y se lo puso en la palma de la mano. - Dime… ¿Qué harías conmigo esta noche si te pago ese dinero? - cuestionó el hombre, mirándola de arriba abajo, con gran deseo en sus ojos.

Aerith puso el dinero sobre la mesa. El hombre la miró extrañado.

-Yo no soy una prostituta. - y dicho eso, se giró y volvió hacia la barra, mientras se repetía a si misma esas palabras. Sus piernas, sus manos, su boca temblaban del susto. Aunque llevara meses trabajando allí, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquella vida. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y afrontarlo.

Afrontarlo…

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	2. Avance Capítulo II

**Avance Capitulo II.**

" _Atardecía en casa de los Strife. Cyril Strife estaba sentado en el despacho de su gran mansión, envuelto en la oscuridad que todos desconocían que le rodeaba. Fuera, en el jardín, estaba su esposa Adele, junto con sus hijos, Zack de 14 años y Cloud de 9. Los tres reían, realmente alegres. Cyril decidió dejar de lado sus macabros planes y echó un vistazo por la ventana. Adele correteaba tras Cloud y este reía, mientras Zack les hacía fotografías. Entonces Adele se detuvo al sentirse observada, y alzó la vista. Sus increíbles ojos azules chocaron con los azabaches de Cyril. Se sonrieron y la mujer le saludó con la mano. Pero Cloud se había levantado juguetón aquella mañana y parecía no tener ganas de detener su fiesta particular, así que se abalanzó sobre su madre. Esta no pudo hacer nada más que reír. _

-¿Por qué no vas al _Cherries_ ? - le propuso Zack, con un brillo repentino en su mirada. Examinó el gesto de Cloud, expectante, esperando un sí por respuesta.

Zack había pasado varias veces por allí, en muchas noches en las que se sentía terriblemente sólo. Era cierto que se iba con las manos vacías, pero al menos se iba un poco más _alegre _en muchos sentidos. Sabía de sobra que su hermano Cloud, aunque lo intentara disimular, se sentía sólo, cada día más, e ir al _Cherries _quizá no sirviera de mucho, pero estaba seguro de que al menos iba a pasar un buen rato.

-¿_Cherries_ ? - repitió Cloud, mirándole incrédulo - ¿El cabaret? - inquirió.


	3. Capitulo II

2.

-¿Señor Strife? - dijo Alice, la secretaria de Cyril, desde la puerta. Traía en sus manos varios papeles, seguramente eran informes que él tendrían que estudiar.

Levantó su mirada de ojos negros y sonrío simpáticamente a la joven, una sonrisa que para otra persona hubiese sido sorprendente ver en él. Alice se quedó mirando a Sephiroth, el cual pasaba casi todos sus días laborales hablando con Cyril. La joven siempre había sospechado de Sephiroth, cada día se preguntaba que tanto podían hablar él y el señor Strife, pero nunca había manifestado sus pensamientos en voz alta, ya que la muchacha tenía miedo a represalias. Ni siquiera se lo había comentado a una amiga cualquiera o a sus padres, nada, ella simplemente callaba, ellos eran sus superiores y ella, aunque no le gustase, tenía que respetar que no trabajaran tan duro como ella durante la jornada.

-Adelante, Alice - dijo Cyril, con una apacible ternura en su tono de voz. Alice asintió levemente con la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa, dejando sobre ella varios sobres. Parecían de facturas, escritos, e incluso cartas de admiradores que le llegaban de todas partes a Cyril.

-Son cartas, son las primeras de este mes. - comentó Alice. El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, Alice, puedes retirarte. - dicho eso, Alice, con una pequeña sonrisa de simpatía en su rostro, desapareció del despacho.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que la joven se había alejado varios metros del despacho, Cyril rompió una a una las cartas sin tan siquiera abrirlas. Sephiroth lo miró con impresión. Después de 15 años de amistad, aún le sorprendían las cosas que hacía su _maestro, _amigo y compañero de profesión.

-¿No vas ni tan siquiera a mirar de donde proceden? - cuestionó Sephiroth, mirando con desdén lo que ahora eran débiles trozos de papel.

-No me interesan. - replicó con simpleza. - Es más, hace muchos años que dejé de leer cartas.

-¿Y por qué? - preguntó el de pelo plateado con vehemencia. Lo cierto era que, casi siempre, Sephiroth solía utilizar ese tono vehemente, y se intensificaba aún más cuando estaba molesto.

-¿Qué mas da, amigo? - dijo Cyril, mirándole con alegría inusitada. Parecía que aquel día se había levantado de buen humor, o tal vez solo era una fachada entre tantas otras que ocultaban su verdadera personalidad. - Lo importante no es lo que tu consideras importante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Cyril rió. Parecía creer que su receptor estaba algo atontado aquellos días. El hombre sacó su alianza del dedo y empezó a juguetear con ella, mirándola con cierto aire soñador.

Entonces recordó a su esposa y por primera vez desde su muerte, sintió que su mundo de mentiras se tambaleaba con fuerza.

" _Atardecía en casa de los Strife. Cyril Strife estaba sentado en el despacho de su gran mansión, envuelto en la oscuridad que todos desconocían que le rodeaba. Fuera, en el jardín, estaba su esposa Adele, junto con sus hijos, Zack de 14 años y Cloud de 9. Los tres reían, realmente alegres. Cyril decidió dejar de lado sus macabros planes y echó un vistazo por la ventana. Adele correteaba tras Cloud y este reía, mientras Zack les hacía fotografías. Entonces Adele se detuvo al sentirse observada, y alzó la vista. Sus increíbles ojos azules chocaron con los azabaches de Cyril. Se sonrieron y la mujer le saludó con la mano. Pero Cloud se había levantado juguetón aquella mañana y parecía no tener ganas de detener su fiesta particular, así que se abalanzó sobre su madre. Esta no pudo hacer nada más que reír." _

Zack y Cloud. Sus dos retoños ya no eran niños, sino que eran adultos, adultos con una gran formación que trabajaban en su empresa.

Zack se parecía a el en todo menos en el color de los ojos, ya que los de este eran azules. Zack tenía un carácter alegre y bastante sociable, y tenía muy buena mano para los negocios.

Pero Cloud era la viva imagen de su madre. Aunque Zack era guapo, Cloud lo era mucho más, tenía grandes ojos azules, demasiado parecidos a los de su madre, y los cabellos eran rubios, también como los de su progenitora. Además eran bastante parecidos en el carácter, ya que Cloud era tímido, pero demasiado bueno con los demás.

Quizá eso era lo que no le gustaba a Cyril de su hijo Cloud. Que fuera tan bueno. Era cierto que Cloud no se dejaba pisotear nunca por nadie, pero Cyril quería que su hijo se pareciese mucho a su parte oscura.

Aunque no podía permitir que sus hijos se adentraran en ese mundo en el que él estaba metido hasta el fondo. El caso no era que los subestimase, pero sabía que no se iban a poder manejar una vez que estuvieran dentro del embrollo.

Cyril se colocó la alianza de nuevo y clavó sus ojos en Sephiroth, repentinamente serio.

-Si eres lo suficientemente inteligente, lo entenderás algún día. - replicó Cyril.

Recordar a su querida esposa era una de las cosas que más daño hacían a Cyril. El intentaba que su vida después de quedar viudo fuera feliz y que sus hijos también fueran felices. Lo había conseguido, pero sabía que siempre estaría incompleto, que siempre le faltaría algo. Y ese algo era el amor. Pero nunca se enamoraría, nunca más.

Muchas eran las mujeres que le proponían algo más que amistad. Pero el siempre se negaba, siempre con el pretexto de que el era un hombre dedicado única y exclusivamente a sus hijos y a su trabajo, y que no tenía ni quería tener tiempo para estar en una relación de pareja.

Mas eso era una mentira, una mentira enorme para zafarse. El sabía y admitía que como su mujer no iba a encontrar a ninguna más.

Nunca se lo había confesado a nadie, pero la fotografía de su mujer y la habitación oscura en la que dormía siempre habían sido testigos de las lágrimas que derramaba por ella. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos malvado que como era.

Nada ni nadie podría inculparle de todos los asesinatos, de todo el daño que causaba constantemente.

Cloud Strife tecleaba con impaciencia mientras escribía un correo electrónico importante. El sabía en todo momento la importancia que tenía la empresa para su padre, y no podía permitirse fallar.

Envió el correo a una empresa contigua, con la que tenían una afiliación desde hacía tiempo. De repente sintió sus piernas algo entumecidas, por lo que decidió levantarse y dar un paseo por el gran despacho en el que, día a día, trabajaba, emprendiendo cada vez más futuro. Se sonrío a si mismo. En parte era algo ambicioso, y le gustaba ver el trabajo bien hecho. En eso se parecía un poco a su padre.

Cyril… Cloud realmente admiraba a ese hombre, siempre había querido parecerse a el, pero cuando pensaba en eso, recordaba las palabras de su madre cuando se lo confesó, unos meses antes de que ella muriera.

"_Un pequeño Cloud de 10 años estaba siendo arropado por su madre, Adele. Una vez que ella hubo terminado de taparlo, le dedicó una sonrisa de amor a su hijo. Pero este parecía preocupado, desganado… Adele lo miró sin comprender, y, decidiendo indagar algo más en el asunto, le preguntó a su hijo:_

_-¿Ocurre algo, Cloud? _

_Los ojos azules del niño y de ella, sorprendentemente de gran parecido, se encontraron._

_-Mamá… yo quiero parecerme a papá. Algún día seré tan exitoso cómo el, ¿verdad? _

_Adele rió, una sonrisa que llenaba la casa de felicidad. _

_-Escucha, mi pequeño - dijo, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su hijo - Tu eres único, igual que tu padre. Pero tú debes seguir tu propio camino. Debes ser tu mismo. Sino, nunca podrás ser feliz, hijo. Acuérdate siempre de eso."_

Cloud suspiró levemente cuando terminó de recordar. Se lamentaba terriblemente de la muerte de su madre. Aquel trágico accidente de coche se la había llevado para siempre. Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de alguien que profesase amor y ternura, alguien que lo ayudase en su camino, que le aconsejara.

A veces charlaba con su padre, pero en el fondo de su corazón, Cloud sabía que era algo totalmente distinto. Cyril pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en su despacho, y había noches en las que ni siquiera pasaba por casa para dormir.

Aquella noche sería el cumpleaños de Cloud. Iba a cumplir ya 24 años. Pero como cada año, lo celebraría solo.

Probablemente tendría muchos compañeros de oficio que se consideraban sus amigos, pero ninguno de ellos salía con el, siempre estaban ocupados haciendo quien sabía que. Así que ya se había acostumbrado a celebrar sus cumpleaños solo.

Su hermano Zack, de 29, lo felicitaba siempre con alegría. Pero nunca lo acompañaba a ninguna parte a cenar, siempre solo.

Ni Zack ni Cloud tenían pareja. Al igual que su padre, eran hombres de trabajo, siempre ocupados, aunque eso no significaba que no pasaban días deseando encontrar a la mujer ideal.

Pero Cloud tenía la certeza de que algo especial pasaría aquella noche.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho, y con un solemne _"adelante"_ , la persona que tocó entró. Era su hermano Zack.

Cyril, Zack y Cloud trabajaban en la misma empresa, _Strife's&Strife's. _Los tres eran hombres de dinero, podían permitirse cualquier cosa que se les apeteciera y cuando se les apeteciera.

-Hola, Cloud - dijo Zack, con alegría. - Felicidades, hermano - dijo, dándole un abrazo condescendiente. - Te me haces viejo, eh. - bromeó.

Cloud le sonrió.

-Habló el joven - dijo, respondiéndole a la broma. - Gracias. Ahora mismo iba a subir a ver a papá, no lo he visto en toda la mañana - comentó Cloud, mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor.

Zack pasó una mano por sus cabellos de un negro intenso, parecía algo dubitativo.

-Bueno… yo tampoco lo he visto. Supongo que estará en su despacho. - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros al final.

-Si, tienes razón. - replicó Cloud.

En ese momento, una sonrisa pícara cruzó el rostro de Zack, el cual cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, clavando sus ojos en su hermano.

-Eh, Cloud… ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche? Ya sabes, para celebrarlo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no sé. - admitió Cloud, y era verdad. No tenía muchas ganas de seguir acudiendo al mismo restaurante de siempre, en el que celebraba todos sus cumpleaños. Ese año, esa noche cambiaría el rumbo. Porque había algo en el que le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

Cloud siempre había creído en sus intuiciones, en su mente y sobretodo en lo que le decía su corazón. Y eso eran varios puntos a su favor, ya que gracias a su gran capacidad intuitiva había ayudado varias veces a la empresa familiar.

Y en ese día tan especial para el, su corazón le exclamaba con fuerza que tenía que ir a otra parte. No sabía que pasaría en esa "otra parte", pero estaba seguro de que sería algo bueno, sin duda.

Zack pasó una mano por su barbilla, pensativo.

-Oye, ya es hora de que tu vista disfrute un poco. - comentó Zack.

Cloud lo miró sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó, tremendamente interesado en saber que escondían las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Por qué no vas al _Cherries_ ? - le propuso Zack, con un brillo repentino en su mirada. Examinó el gesto de Cloud, expectante, esperando un sí por respuesta.

Zack había pasado varias veces por allí, en muchas noches en las que se sentía terriblemente sólo. Era cierto que se iba con las manos vacías, pero al menos se iba un poco más _alegre _en muchos sentidos. Sabía de sobra que su hermano Cloud, aunque lo intentara disimular, se sentía sólo, cada día más, e ir al _Cherries _quizá no sirviera de mucho, pero estaba seguro de que al menos iba a pasar un buen rato.

-¿_Cherries_ ? - repitió Cloud, mirándole incrédulo - ¿El cabaret? - inquirió.

Zack negó con la cabeza.

-No, Cloud, no es un cabaret, es un club nocturno. Lo que pasa es que para que venga más turismo lo venden así. Pero esta muy bien, eh. - dijo Zack, tratando de convencerle.

Cloud lo miró, sospechando. ¿Cómo era que su hermano conocía tan bien las características de aquel club nocturno?

-¿Has ido alguna vez? - preguntó Cloud, desplegando sus dotes detectivescas.

Zack se sonrojó levemente y pasó de nuevo la mano por sus cabellos, repentinamente tímido.

-Bueno, alguna que otra vez con algún amigo.

Cloud se sintió ofendido.

-¿Y nunca me invitaste? - inquirió, fingiendo sentirse _dolido._

Zack rió, contagiándole la risa a su hermano, aunque éste paró rápidamente. Quería seguir con el juego.

-Bueno, hermanito, tu eras aún muy joven cuando fui la primera vez. Yo tenía 19 años…

-¿19? - repitió Cloud, cada vez más sorprendido. Luego chasqueó la lengua - Pues si que no tardaste, eh…

-Claro que no - repuso Zack, sonriéndole. Pero luego volvió a ponerse serio - Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Vas o qué?

-Pero… ¿contigo?

-No, sólo. Es tu cumpleaños, y como ya estas acostumbrado a celebrarlos sólo, no quiero que te sientas extrañado. ¿Irás? - insistió Zack. Él sólo quería que Cloud se lo pasase bien, por lo menos una noche.

Cloud evitó la mirada de su hermano mientras lo pensaba.

No había nada de malo en que se divirtiera un poco… así que podría ir… tampoco iba a pasar nada del otro mundo, pues iba a salir como mismo había entrado…

-No sé, lo pensaré. - dijo Cloud.

Pero Zack sabía que su hermano quería ir, y que estaba tratando de evadirle, así que le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza. Cloud supo en ese entonces que no valía la pena mentirle a su hermano.

-Está bien, iré, iré. - dijo Cloud, rindiéndose.

Zack rió, haciendo un gesto triunfal. Cloud no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que acompañarle en su risa.

El _Cherries… _Quizá no estaba tan mal la idea…

**Fin del Capitulo.**


	4. Avance Capitulo III

**Avance Capítulo III.**

_Cherries._

El _Cherries _quedaba aproximadamente a unas dos horas desde su hacienda. Cuando llegó, eran cerca de las diez. Empujó la puerta del local y le llegó un fuerte olor a varios perfumes, y el sonido alto de música _dance _y parecida. Por dentro, el local estaba bastante iluminado, con luces tenues. En el escenario, unas chicas bailaban de forma sugerente mientras un chico hacia compases con un tambor. La mayoría de los presentes estaban pendientes del espectáculo, mientras otros charlaban y reían entre sí, aparentemente con un par de copitas de más. Cloud vio un sitio libre y se sentó. Echó un vistazo a la barra, pero estaba vacía. Se preguntó donde podría estar la camarera para que le trajera un trago. Recorrió el local con la mirada y entonces vio a una chica de pelo castaño y largo atendiendo a una mesa. Unos hombres estaban toqueteándola. Ella, a pesar de estar de espaldas a Cloud, parecía demasiado incómoda con la actitud de aquellos hombres. La chica terminó de colocar las bebidas sobre la mesa y se alejó de ellos, aireada.

-¿Puedes traerme un… -pero Cloud no terminó su frase, pues se quedó embobado con la mujer que tenía delante. Nunca había visto a una chica tan bonita como aquella. Sus grandes ojos verdes, a pesar de estar tristes, eran bellos, en armonía con el resto de su rostro. Su cabello brillaba aún en la tenue luz. Entonces Cloud reparó en que la chica tenía un leve destello en uno de sus ojos, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo. - Oye… ¿estás bien? - preguntó Cloud, mirándola fijamente. Una gota de agua corrió por la mejilla de la chica, y en efecto, Cloud no se había equivocado. Ella se secó rápidamente el rastro que había dejado la lágrima y asintió con la cabeza.

..._Aerith... _


	5. Capitulo III

3.

-¡Aerith! ¡Aerith! - se escuchaba una voz de mujer llamando a una joven con ese nombre. Aerith se incorporó lentamente mientras tiraba del cubo repleto de agua con fuerza.

Tenía que ir todos los días hasta el manantial que estaba cerca del barrio en el que vivía para buscar el agua con el que regar sus plantas, ya que no podían permitirse gastar más agua de la que ya gastaban.

Era cierto que la familia de Aerith era pobre, pero eso no les quitaba que fueran felices. Además, todo el mundo decía que mientras Aerith estuviera para alegrarles con una sonrisa, no hacía falta nada mas para pasar el día.

Pero a veces una sonrisa no bastaba para comer o dormir. Y eso la joven Aerith lo sabía muy bien.

Había días en que ella se quitaba el pan de la boca para dárselo a su hermana pequeña Marlene. En realidad no eran hermanas, puesto que el padre de Marlene, Barret, había fallecido por una enfermedad cancerígena varios años atrás. Pero eso no era un impedimento para que ambas se quisieran como si familia fueran. Barret e Ifalna, que así se llamaba la madre de Aerith, habían sido muy buenos amigos en la infancia, en la juventud y en la adultez, y cuando Marlene se quedó huérfana, Ifalna se quedó con ella y la crió.

-Estás aquí. - dijo Tifa. Tifa era una joven del mismo barrio que Aerith. Ellas eran muy amigas, y siempre que tenían tiempo se contaban todos sus secretos, inquietudes y miedos…

Ambas se sonrieron.

-Tu madre te necesita en casa, no encuentra sus medicinas y ya sabes lo estricta que es; no le gusta que se le pasen las horas de tomarla. - le informó Tifa, con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

Aunque Ifalna no sufría de una enfermedad grave, era un tanto hipocondríaca, y le gustaba tener un alto control sobre su salud. Aerith también era un tanto asustadiza, y no hacía otra cosa que mantener a su madre y a Marlene en constantes mimos.

-Muy bien - dijo Aerith, con su entrañable voz dulce - ¡Vamos! - exclamó con ánimo, y ambas empezaron a caminar a través de la boscosa senda que separaba el barrio con el manantial.

El lugar en el que vivía Aerith era un barrio un tanto grisáceo, con casas altas, antiguas, construidas en hileras, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, separadas por sus correspondientes aceras y por la vía. Los coches pasaban por allí como locos, ya que era un barrio que estaba de paso. Algunas personas que venían conduciendo paraban a comprar en alguna tienda.

A Aerith le hubiera gustado poder haber abierto alguna floristería, pero el dinero del que disponían era demasiado ajustado como para alquilar un local.

De vez en cuando, algunas vecinas se acercaban a la casa de Aerith y compraban alguna que otra flor que ella misma cultivaba.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la joven, vieron que su madre estaba sentada fuera, en la puerta, con Marlene, mientras hablaba con la vecina de la casa de al lado. Parecían todas muy tranquilas. Aerith se preguntó si su madre habría encontrado ya sus medicinas.

-¡Mamá! - dijo Aerith, advirtiéndola de su llegada. Ifalna sonrió levemente y Marlene se lanzó a correr hacia Aerith, a la cual ayudó un poco a cargar con el cubo de agua. La joven se acercó a su madre y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, como siempre hacía, y luego le lanzó una sonrisa amable a la vecina.

-¿Encontraste tus medicinas, mamá? - preguntó Aerith, ligeramente preocupada. Quizá la pobre se había sentado a esperar a que llegara su hija para que las buscara por ella.

-Sí hija, estaban en mi bolsa, ¿te lo puedes creer? En el lugar menos pensado aparecen las cosas más buscadas. - dijo Ifalna, risueña.

Si en algo se parecían mucho Aerith e Ifalna, era en que ambas solían reír mucho, eran agradables y muy simpáticas. El trato con ellas siempre solía ser muy satisfactorio.

-Ya ves mamá. - repuso Aerith - Si es que no te fijas… - le riñó la joven, con ternura.

La vecina, que estaba observando la escena, decidió intervenir, esbozando una sonrisa de simpatía.

-Oye, Aerith, tu madre me ha dicho que trabajas en un bar en las afueras, y que cada día gastas dinero en el transporte… - Aerith la miró sin comprender a cuento de qué venía ese comentario, pero esperó pacientemente a que la señora terminara de hablar -Verás, mi marido tiene en su garaje un coche que nadie lo utiliza… está un poco viejo, pero no tendrás que gastarte el dinero en transporte… y ya que me has cuidado muchas veces a mis hijos y ellos están muy contentos con tu trato… ¿qué mejor forma de pagarte el favor que regalándote el coche? - le propuso la señora, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Aerith la miró sorprendida y luego intercambió una rápida mirada con su madre, la cual la miraba muy contenta.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó Aerith. La mujer asintió. Pero la joven rápidamente cambió el semblante. - No… lo siento no puedo aceptarlo , yo… es suyo…

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Pero yo te lo regalo, Aerith. Por favor, acéptalo.

Aerith pensó durante un momento si sería buena idea aceptar el regalo de la señora, pero en parte tenía razón. Había que reducir gastos, y cualquier pequeña reducción sería mejor que no hacer nada. Y si reduciendo conseguía un poco más de dinero y más alivio…

-Esta bien - dijo al final, aunque estaba poco convencida. - Lo acepto. - Le sonrió para darle seguridad a la señora.

La tarde caía en la bahía. Aerith y Tifa estaban sentadas juntas, mirando con ilusión la playa. Deseaban darse un baño, pero era mejor estar ahí, sentadas, simplemente observando el paisaje.

-Así que un coche, ¿eh? - dijo Tifa, con una sonrisa pícara.

Aerith asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir más cerca la brisa del mar.

-Bueno, así es mejor. No tendrás que depender de autobuses ni nada. - comentó Tifa, mientras movía una mano, como intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-En eso tienes razón - repuso Aerith, volviendo a abrir los grandes ojos verdes y clavándolos en los ojos rubí de Tifa. Se sonrieron levemente.

-¿Sigues… sigues odiando _Cherries_? - preguntó Tifa, dubitativa. No sabía si preguntarle eso a su amiga podía hacerle daño. Muchas habían sido las veces que Aerith había regresado a su casa llorando y Tifa se la había encontrado. Muchas habían sido las veces en que Aerith había salido humillada de aquel bar, terminando su jornada de trabajo sintiéndose cada vez más poca cosa que en la vez anterior.

Pero lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada, ya que Aerith no estaba en situación de dejar de trabajar y vivir la vida. A ellas, como a las demás gentes del barrio, les había tocado tener esa economía tan pobre. Por tanto, el tener trabajo era una suerte que muchos que no lo tenían deseaban en aquellos momentos tan duros.

-Si… - musitó Aerith, mientras malos recuerdos se le venían a la mente. Sacudió la cabeza, despejándola de todo aquel mal aura, pero pensó que no servía para nada, ya que en unas horas tendría que encerrarse en aquel antro oscuro y aguantar. Todos los días era igual. ¿En qué podía ser diferente su jornada laboral de hoy? En nada, ella lo sabía perfectamente, y eso no iba a cambiar en absoluto. - Y nunca voy a dejar de odiarlo. - añadió.

En la hacienda de los Strife se respiraba tranquilidad y mucha calma. Cyril estaba encerrado en su despacho, como siempre hacía en las tardes. Entonces, alguien que llamaba a la puerta lo extrañó.

-Adelante. - dijo, esperando para ver quien requería su presencia. Era su hijo menor, Cloud. Entonces, nada más verle, recordó que era su cumpleaños. Una sonrisa tiñó el rostro de Cyril de una extraña alegría. -Ah, hola, hijo. - saludó, mientras Cloud se acercaba hasta su mesa y tomaba asiento frente a él.

-Hola papá. Oye… ¿ no me felicitas? - preguntó Cloud, muy contento.

Cyril soltó una pequeña carcajada, se levantó de su silla y le dio un abrazo a su hijo.

-Pues claro que sí, Cloud. Muchas felicidades hijo.

-Gracias, papá. - repuso Cloud, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

En ocasiones, Cyril pensaba que ver a su hijo era algo un poco tortuoso, pues su rostro era muy parecido al de Adele. Pero no lo odiaba, nunca podría odiar a sangre de su sangre. Como tampoco podría hacerles daño nunca.

-Supongo que lo celebrarás, ¿no? - comentó Cyril, mientras volvía a sentarse tras su mesa. A través del rabillo del ojo, vio una factura del _Cherries_, la cual escondió con premura antes de que su hijo la viera.

Echó un vistazo a Cloud, pero como este estaba tan pensativo buscando una respuesta a la pregunta de su padre, no se había dado cuenta de sus movimientos.

-Si, papá. -respondió al fin. - Creo que hoy iré a otro sitio.

-¿Si? - dijo su padre, repentinamente curioso. - ¿Y que hay del restaurante de Santiago? ¿Ya no vas?

-Bueno… - su hijo tomó un poco de aire. Cyril notó que Cloud se había sentido como si estuviera recibiendo una riña de su padre.

-No lo digo porque te esté obligando a ir, ¿sabes? Pero bueno, sólo lo decía por curiosidad.

Cloud sonrió, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Lo sé , papá, lo sé - dijo, entre risas - No sé adonde iré… - dijo Cloud, aunque se sintió un poco mal por ocultarle la verdad a su padre, pero tampoco le parecía muy apropiado decirle que pensaba ir a un club nocturno a celebrar su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños.

-Bueno, piénsalo hijo. Cada cumpleaños es especial - dijo Cyril. Entonces echó un vistazo al reloj de cuco que descansaba tras de si. Eran las seis y media. - ¿Sabes? Voy a salir. ¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte? - se ofreció, mientras se levantaba y se ponía su chaqueta blanca.

-No, papá, no es necesario. Puedo ir solo - dijo Cloud, con simpatía. Cyril le sonrió y acompañó a Cloud hasta la puerta. Cyril cerró la puerta de su despacho con llave y la guardó con cuidado en su bolsillo.

-Bueno hijo, pásatelo bien en tu cumpleaños. - se despidió, mientras pasaba una mano por su hombro y se marchaba escaleras abajo.

Eran las ocho y media cuando Cloud comenzó a prepararse. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra que enmarcaban su cuerpo bien formado. Cloud se acicaló un poco, cogió su cartera y las llaves de su coche y se marchó a la aventura. Al famoso

_Cherries._

El _Cherries _quedaba aproximadamente a unas dos horas desde su hacienda. Cuando llegó, eran cerca de las diez. Empujó la puerta del local y le llegó un fuerte olor a varios perfumes, y el sonido alto de música _dance _y parecida. Por dentro, el local estaba bastante iluminado, con luces tenues. En el escenario, unas chicas bailaban de forma sugerente mientras un chico hacia compases con un tambor. La mayoría de los presentes estaban pendientes del espectáculo, mientras otros charlaban y reían entre sí, aparentemente con un par de copitas de más. Cloud vio un sitio libre y se sentó. Echó un vistazo a la barra, pero estaba vacía. Se preguntó donde podría estar la camarera para que le trajera un trago. Recorrió el local con la mirada y entonces vio a una chica de pelo castaño y largo atendiendo a una mesa. Unos hombres estaban toqueteándola. Ella, a pesar de estar de espaldas a Cloud, parecía demasiado incómoda con la actitud de aquellos hombres. La chica terminó de colocar las bebidas sobre la mesa y se alejó de ellos, aireada.

Entonces Cloud aprovechó la oportunidad para llamar su atención. La chica lo miró y se acercó, con gesto compungido.

-¿Puedes traerme un… -pero Cloud no terminó su frase, pues se quedó embobado con la mujer que tenía delante. Nunca había visto a una chica tan bonita como aquella. Sus grandes ojos verdes, a pesar de estar tristes, eran bellos, en armonía con el resto de su rostro. Su cabello brillaba aún en la tenue luz. Entonces Cloud reparó en que la chica tenía un leve destello en uno de sus ojos, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo. - Oye… ¿estás bien? - preguntó Cloud, mirándola fijamente. Una gota de agua corrió por la mejilla de la chica, y en efecto, Cloud no se había equivocado. Ella se secó rápidamente el rastro que había dejado la lágrima y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, no se preocupe. -dijo. Su voz era dulce, como el repicar de las campanillas. Sin poder evitarlo, Cloud se sintió atraído por ella.

-¿Seguro? Escucha, he visto como esos hombres te tocaban. Parecías molesta. -le explicó Cloud, ya que la chica estaba algo sorprendida de que alguien se preocupase por su estado.

Ella parecía algo asustada y su boca temblaba.

-No se preocupe , señor. Es normal, aquí.

-¿Normal? - replicó Cloud, cada vez más extrañado. - Estas… ¿estás segura de eso? Mira, si fuera normal, no estarías llorando. - señaló el joven, con una mueca de consternación.

La chica se sintió repentinamente segura con aquel joven que tal vez tuviera su edad… pero no debía confiarse, al fin y al cabo todos los que entraban en aquel lugar eran iguales. Exactamente iguales. Pero su don de no juzgar a nadie le hacía creer que ese chico era distinto… muy distinto… además, nunca lo había visto por allí.

-Serán cosas suyas - dijo ella, quitándole importancia. - De verdad… no se preocupe por mi. - ella le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, y Cloud sintió su corazón encoger.

Cloud echó un vistazo a su reloj. Era la una de la madrugada, pero aún así, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente. El joven decidió que ya era demasiado tarde y que ya había visto bastante, así que se marchó. Pero antes decidió acercarse a la barra, donde la joven belleza que le había atendido antes estaba sentada, algo nerviosa aún.

-Ey - dijo Cloud. La chica levantó la cabeza y ambos se sonrieron.

-¿Le apetece algo más, señor? - preguntó educadamente.

-No, nada más. Es hora de irme - Cloud rió. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo cierto era que le había caído muy simpático. - Pero antes de que me vaya… me gustaría saber algo.

La chica le instó a continuar con una leve cabezada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi…¿mi nombre? - la chica volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

-Si. Oye, no te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada malo - repuso Cloud, con simpatía.

-Bueno… yo, me llamo… - dudó un poco, pero pensó que nada tenía que perder con decírselo - Aerith. - le sonrió.

-¿Aerith? - Cloud le devolvió la sonrisa - Muy bonito. Encantado de conocerte, Aerith. - repuso, con tono agradable.

-Igualmente….

-Cloud.

-Igualmente, Cloud. Esperamos que vuelva pronto. - le instó la chica con amabilidad.

Mientras conducía de camino a su casa, Cloud no podía quitarse de la cabeza los ojos verdes y la ternura de Aerith.

_Aerith…_

**Fin del Capitulo.**


	6. Avance Capitulo IV

**Bueno aqui esta el avance del capitulo 4! **

**Bueno quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review! Muchisimas gracias! Os quiero mucho! (L)**

Aerith giró el pomo, y dejó que la puerta se abriera, mientras retiraba la mano con prisa, como si hubiera tocado fuego. Al parecer, la persona que estaba dentro no había dado indicios de haber escuchado la puerta. Ella tomó aire antes de continuar. Dio un paso al frente y entró, dejando abierta la puerta tras de sí. El despacho ante el que se encontraba era grande, bastante espacioso. Las paredes eran de un tono rojo, semejante al vino. En el fondo había una gran mesa de madera, dos sillas delante y una detrás. La gran alfombra ocupaba todo el suelo. La habitación estaba vacía. Aerith echó un vistazo alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Entonces, en la pared del fondo del despacho, vio un cuadro. El cuadro consistía en una fotografía en blanco y negro de una bonita mujer, de cabellos largos y ondulados, aparentemente claros y de grandes ojos también claros. Aerith se acercó a la fotografía para leer más de cerca la inscripción que estaba escrita en un lado del cuadro.

La leyó en voz alta:

"_Para Adele… con mucho cariño… de tu marido y tu único amante… Cyril."_

-¡LARGO! - exclamó Cyril, furioso, empujando a la chica fuera del despacho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cyril escupió sobre ella y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Aerith se levantó con lentitud, la humillación crecía por momentos. Apretó los labios, conteniendo las lágrimas. Salió del _Cherries_ y caminó por la acera, cada vez más insegura de que aquello fuera un sueño. Aquello era la realidad.

Estaba en la calle. El dinero había desaparecido. Otra vez volvían las pesadillas, los días sin comer absolutamente nada… Una lágrima de dolor cayó por su mejilla, pero ya no quería ocultarlo, ya no quería ocultar el dolor que sentía dentro de si.


	7. Capitulo IV

4.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y todos estaban recogiendo el local para cerrar. Algunas camareras echaban a los clientes que estaban demasiado borrachos, otros podían irse por su propio pie. Las strippers salían de los vestuarios completamente vestidas y desmaquilladas y tomaban el desayuno en el bar. Aerith, silenciosa, barría todas las porquerías del suelo y del escenario. Hasta que se quedó sola. Sólo una chica estaba allí, terminando de atarse el alto zapato de tacón. Le lanzó a Aerith una mirada simpática y le dijo:

-Ey, Aerith, ¿cierras tú? Es que tengo algo de prisa… - dijo la chica. Aerith sabía que eso era una mentira de la chica para zafarse de tener que recoger los restos que quedaban y ser la última en salir. Pero aún así, ella asintió con la cabeza y la chica se marchó, tranquila.

La joven estaba que se caía sobre su propio peso ; no había descansado nada en toda la noche, y para la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba trabajando en _Cherries _debería estar acostumbrada a dormir poco, pero para ella era algo difícil. Se apresuró en terminar las tareas, puesto que tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa y dormir un poco. Entonces escuchó unos pasos tras de si. Se giró y vio que al fondo había una escalera que conducía a la parte alta del local. Ella nunca había subido ahí, es más, nunca se había percatado de que existía dicha escalera. Se preguntó si en la parte superior no haría falta un poco de limpieza. Titubeó un poco antes de subir, pero, finalmente, armándose de valor, tomó la escoba en mano y puso rumbo escaleras arriba.

El piso superior del _Cherries _estaba algo iluminado por las pequeñas ventanas que estaban situadas a ambos lados del pasillo. La luz de la mañana entraba por ellas, dejando el corredor con un toque siniestro. Al fondo se encontraba una puerta, la única que había por allí. Dejando el misterio de que había al otro lado de aquella puerta de lado, Aerith comenzó a barrer el corredor con tranquilidad, bajó a por un paño y agua y limpió las ventanas, que estaban bastante sucias. Parecía que nunca nadie había subido allí.

Mientras limpiaba las ventanas con esmero y paciencia, Aerith volvió a escuchar pasos a lo lejos. Agudizó un poco más el oído, aún sin dejar de frotar los cristales de la ventana que tenía frente a sí. Se produjo un silencio, pero de nuevo se volvieron a escuchar pasos. Aerith se percató de que procedían de la puerta, aquella misteriosa puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Metiendo el paño en el cubo de agua, la joven se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta. Pero a mitad de camino se detuvo, indecisa. ¿Y si estaba prohibida la entrada? Aunque allí no había ningún cartel que lo señalizase, así que eso quería decir que se podía pasar sin problemas. Pero, si era así, entonces, ¿por qué estaba aquel corredor tan sucio y abandonado?

Escuchó los pasos de nuevo, esta vez más cerca que antes. Sacudiendo la cabeza y diciéndose que después de todo lo que había vivido no iba a tenerle miedo a una simple habitación, se acercó por completo a la puerta y giró el pomo con cuidado.

La fuerte luz de la mañana le dio de lleno a Cloud en la cara, cosa que lo despertó. El chico se desperezó con lentitud y se incorporó, sentándose en su cama grande de finas y sobre todo, caras sábanas. Se amoldó un poco el pelo, apartando algunos cabellos que tenía sobre los ojos hacia los lados. Emitió un pequeño bostezo. Y entonces recordó a la joven Aerith, la bella camarera que había conocido el día anterior. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro. El joven tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla, ya que le había caído muy simpática.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj. Eran las 5:50 de la mañana. Aunque era sábado, el sueño ya se le había desaparecido por completo, así que decidió no pasar más tiempo en la cama. Se levantó, se dio una buena ducha, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. En la cocina, entre fogones, ya estaba Mateo, el cocinero de la familia, junto a Rosa, la ama de llaves de la hacienda. Ambos cuchicheaban entre sí. A Cloud siempre le había gustado saber que se traían entre manos ellos dos, pero aún así, nunca le preocupó demasiado.

En verdad, Cloud era amigo de Mateo y Rosa, a diferencia de su hermano Zack. Cyril en cambio tenía un trato más formal, pero les dirigía la palabra y era muy simpático con ellos.

Cloud tomó asiento en el taburete, frente a la barra de la cocina. La cocina y el comedor eran muy amplios y estaban unidos en una sola pero gran habitación. En la hacienda, todo era luz y color, ya que a Adele, la madre de Cloud, siempre le había gustado el color y sentirse a gusto en su propia casa. Rosa se percató de que el joven se había sentado allí y los miraba con una amplia sonrisa. Rosa se la devolvió, mientras las arrugas aparecían sutilmente alrededor de sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Buenos días, Cloud. - le dijo Rosa. Aunque Cyril no veía bien que a su hijo menor no lo tratasen de usted los empleados domésticos, eso a Cloud no le importaba en absoluto. Además, el mismo se lo había pedido, puesto que el hecho de que le llamaran "señor" alguien con quien convivía durante todo el día todas los días le resultaba algo impactante.

-Hola Rosa - dijo Cloud, con simpatía. - ¿Qué tal la noche?

Rosa se quedó un poco sorprendida. Cloud no solía estar tan alegre por las mañanas. No es que fuera un gruñón; sino que el joven siempre se levantaba con desánimo y sin ganas de mediar palabra. Pero la mujer pensó que se debía a que el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de Cloud y que por tanto, se sentía así de bien consigo mismo y con todos.

-Pues bien, normal como todas las noches. ¿Qué tal tu cumpleaños? - preguntó Rosa. En ese momento, Mateo saludó con una cabezada al chico, y empezó a preparar el desayuno favorito de éste.

Cloud sonrió levemente.

-Pues muy bien. No me puedo quejar - añadió. Entonces Rosa percibió un brillo especial en la mirada de él. Sospechando, decidió hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio al joven.

-¿Si? Y… ¿qué pasó? - no esperó a que respondiera a su pregunta, pues Rosa ya sabía (o eso creía) a que se debía aquella mirada tan alegre y brillante aquella mañana - ¿Conociste a alguien? - inquirió, pícara.

Cloud se sonrojó levemente, sin poder evitarlo. Rosa rió y el la acompañó. Pero el joven rápidamente se serenó, y carraspeó.

-Si, bueno…

-¿Y quién es, cómo se llama?

-Bueno, ya lo averiguarás. Por ahora sólo te puedo decir que me pareció que era muy buena, amable, simpática y muy, muy bonita.

Rosa puso cara de sorpresa.

-¡Vaya! - exclamó, con ímpetu - Entonces, ¡es todo un primor!

Cloud asintió con una pequeña sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

-Bueno - dijo Rosa, soltando un suspiro - Tendrás que presentármela - ordenó, con simpatía.

-Por supuesto que sí. - concluyó Cloud, mientras daba un sorbo al zumo de naranja que Mateo colocó silenciosamente sobre la mesa.

Aerith giró el pomo, y dejó que la puerta se abriera, mientras retiraba la mano con prisa, como si hubiera tocado fuego. Al parecer, la persona que estaba dentro no había dado indicios de haber escuchado la puerta. Ella tomó aire antes de continuar. Dio un paso al frente y entró, dejando abierta la puerta tras de sí. El despacho ante el que se encontraba era grande, bastante espacioso. Las paredes eran de un tono rojo, semejante al vino. En el fondo había una gran mesa de madera, dos sillas delante y una detrás. La gran alfombra ocupaba todo el suelo. La habitación estaba vacía. Aerith echó un vistazo alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Entonces, en la pared del fondo del despacho, vio un cuadro. El cuadro consistía en una fotografía en blanco y negro de una bonita mujer, de cabellos largos y ondulados, aparentemente claros y de grandes ojos también claros. Aerith se acercó a la fotografía para leer más de cerca la inscripción que estaba escrita en un lado del cuadro.

La leyó en voz alta:

"_Para Adele… con mucho cariño… de tu marido y tu único amante… Cyril."_

Aerith levantó la vista, volviendo a observar la foto. Aparentemente la mujer que posaba en la fotografía era esa tal Adele… Cyril… ¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Estaba segura de haberlo oído, o tal vez visto en un periódico, pero ahora mismo no le cuadraba.

Entonces se sobresaltó. Abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Aerith se giró lentamente y entonces todo le cuadró.

El hombre de tez morena y ojos negros y penetrantes no era nada más ni nada menos que Cyril Strife, el famoso presidente de la multinacional y como no, millonaria empresa _Strife's&Strife's. _

Aerith lo miró con extrañez. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre tan importante en un lugar como aquel? No lo entendía. Entonces comprendió lo que era realmente evidente.

Si aquel hombre estaba allí … si aquel despacho era el despacho del jefe, que, se lamentó al recordar, era un lugar prohibido… aquel hombre tenía que ser el misterioso jefe que llevaba las riendas del lugar.

Un segundo… ¿Cyril Strife, jefe de un club nocturno? Pero, ¿por qué? Si aquel hombre tenía millones y millones de dinero, tanto como para vivir aquella y cien mil vidas más como la que él llevaba.

Entonces, volviendo a la realidad, la joven se dio cuenta de que Cyril la miraba. Ésta se mordió el labio, mirándolo fijamente, esperando una buena bronca.

Al ver que el hombre no estaba por la labor de decirle nada, ella tomó aire.

-Verá, yo… - comenzó, tratando de explicarse. - Yo estaba… limpiando, limpiando el local y… bueno me di cuenta de que había unas escaleras y … y lo vi todo sucio y … yo… yo … - Aerith estaba cada vez más nerviosa, a medida que articulaba cada palabra. Se produjo un silencio muy violento entre ambos.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para subir? - Aerith sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La voz de aquel hombre era muy intimidante, y asustaba. Y lo que asustaba aún más era su semblante, repleto de seriedad y una ira un tanto disimulada.

-Nadie, señor, nadie, como … como le dije, yo… estaba limpiando… Lo siento mucho, enseguida me voy. - dijo Aerith, alejándose de la fotografía y marchándose cabizbaja, pero justo cuando pasó a su lado, el hombre la tomó por el brazo, apretando con fuerza y haciéndole daño a la muchacha. Ella la miró, el temor reflejado en sus grandes ojos verdes.

-No, no me haga daño, por favor - musitó la joven, aunque fueron unas palabras casi inaudibles para Cyril, que la miraba desafiante.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? - inquirió Cyril, amenazante.

-Nada, señor, nada, yo no sé nada, yo solo soy una simple trabajadora de aquí. - contestó ella con rapidez y con educación.

-Mientes - sentenció Cyril con lentitud y con voz firme. La chica volvió a estremecerse ligeramente. - He visto la señal de identificación en tu mirada, he visto como me reconocías… porque… sabes… quién soy, ¿verdad? - la chica no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió. Estaba paralizada por el miedo. El hombre la zarandeó, furioso - ¡Lo sabes! ¿no? - la chica asintió con rapidez - ¿Quién soy? - gruñó.

-Cyril… Cyril Strife… - pronunció la chica, asustada.

-Y dime una cosa. ¿Crees que Cyril Strife merece ser descubierto? - la chica negó con la cabeza. - ¡Contesta!

-No, no señor. - musitó, pálida.

-Muy bien. ¿Quieres seguir con tu vida normal, verdad? - ella asintió con la cabeza - Entonces, tu y yo vamos a hacer como que aquí no ha pasado nada, como que tu nunca me has visto. Por que óyeme bien … - dijo Cyril, amenazante - Si se te ocurre hablar más de la cuenta sobre mi… si se te ocurre revelar mi identidad… - el hombre asemejó la mano que tenía libre como si fuera una pistola, y puso el dedo índice sobre la sien de Aerith - pum… - susurró, con maldad - … te mato. ¿Lo has entendido?

Aerith asintió, presa del pánico. Ella era una persona normal que sólo quería salir de allí y volver a casa…

-Muy bien - contestó Cyril, aflojando un poco la fuerza ejercida por su mano sobre el brazo de la chica. - Ah, y una cosa más… no quiero volver a verte trabajando por aquí. Estás despedida. - la soltó con fuerza desmedida, provocando que la chica cayera al suelo. Ella se incorporó con lentitud, aún afrontando lo que Cyril le acababa de decir. No podía ser… ¿cómo, cómo iba a ayudar a su familia, como iba a darle alimento a su madre y a su hermana? ¿Cómo…?

-¡LARGO! - exclamó Cyril, furioso, empujando a la chica fuera del despacho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cyril escupió sobre ella y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Aerith se levantó con lentitud, la humillación crecía por momentos. Apretó los labios, conteniendo las lágrimas. Salió del _Cherries_ y caminó por la acera, cada vez más insegura de que aquello fuera un sueño. Aquello era la realidad.

Estaba en la calle. El dinero había desaparecido. Otra vez volvían las pesadillas, los días sin comer absolutamente nada… Una lágrima de dolor cayó por su mejilla, pero ya no quería ocultarlo, ya no quería ocultar el dolor que sentía dentro de si.

También la sorpresa se había hecho un hueco en ella. Cyril Strife siempre se había mostrado un hombre culto y simpático frente a las cámaras, pero la realidad parecía otra, totalmente distinta. Era malo… era una muy mala persona.

Pero eso no importaba. Aerith sollozó, se encerró en su coche y se fue a casa, pensando en una excusa para poder explicarle a su madre porque ya no iba a ir más a trabajar a _Cherries._ No podía decir nada, no podía acusarle. Estaba absolutamente bloqueada.

Lo peor de todo, era que Aerith no sabía que había tocado con la peor persona que podría haber existido nunca.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Bueno, otro capitulo mas! Gracias por todos los reviews, chics! Os quiero mucho! :)  
><strong>


	8. Avance Capitulo V

**Avance capitulo 5 =)  
><strong>

-¡NO! - chilló, dándole una patada a la silla - ¡Quieres que me calle porque no te gusta que los vecinos se enteren de lo que _realmente _pasa en esta casa! ¡Pues que se enteren! - Aerith subió las escaleras hasta su habitación como un rayo, mientras su madre la seguía, mientras la preocupación crecía en Ifalna a medida que subía los peldaños de la escalera. - ¡Que se enteren! - repitió. Aerith abrió la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza e iba a cerrarla, pero Ifalna se lo impidió interponiendo una mano en medio. - ¡Quita la mano! - le espetó Aerith. - ¿No lo ves? - Ifalna quiso entrar, pero Aerith cerraba la puerta, quitando uno a uno los dedos de su madre, la cual gritaba de dolor - ¡ESTOY HARTA DE MI VIDA! - le chilló, cerrando la puerta al fin.

En ese momento, sólo se escuchó silencio. Ifalna esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero no se oía nada. La mujer se acercó a la puerta y pegó el oído a ella. Se escuchaba un sollozo apagado. Ifalna suspiró y alejándose, bajó las escaleras, dispuesta a limpiar el desastre de la cocina.

Mientras conducía de camino a casa, Cyril no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo sucedido con aquella chica. _"No, Cyril, no tienes que temer. La amenazaste, ella es débil, no hará nada en tu contra"_ pensó. Era cierto que no tenía nada que temer. Si esa chica hablaba, sería su palabra contra la de él, y la palabra de aquella joven no valía nada en comparación con la de un hombre de su posición social. Muchas cosas podía decir Cyril de aquella chica, y ninguna podía ser verdad. Podía inventarse que era una borracha, que era una ladrona. Cualquier cosa y se la quitaría de en medio.

**Bueno aqui esta el avance! Siento mucho el retraso pero ayer estaba muy ocupada y no pude actualizar! Besos y nos vemos mña! :)**


	9. Capitulo V

5.

Aerith llegó a su casa, dejó las llaves del coche en la mesita del recibidor, se quitó los zapatos y avanzó lentamente hacia la cocina, donde se preparó un café. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos, intentando sofocar el ruido que hacían sus sollozos, tristes y llenos de incertidumbre.

De repente, le sobresaltó una mano que se posó en su hombro. Levantó la mirada y vio que era su madre, la cual la miraba sin comprender a cuento de qué venían las lágrimas derramadas por su pequeña.

-¿Qué ocurre, hija? - preguntó Ifalna, sentándose frente a Aerith y tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-Me han despedido - dijo ella, con simpleza. Apretó los labios para no soltar un pequeño sollozo. Le dolía tener que ocultarle aquello a su madre, pero ya no le preocupaba su seguridad, no le preocupaba si moría o no; le preocupaba que aquel hombre supusiera que tenía familia y les hiciera daño a ellas, a Ifalna y a Marlene, eso sería peor para ella, peor aún que la propia muerte en caso de que Cyril Strife cumpliera sus amenazas.

Aerith no sentía odio hacia Cyril. Sentía miedo. Miedo porque sabía que aquel hombre era mucho más poderosa que ella y sobretodo, inseguridad, ya que él había demostrado que no era quien aparentaba ser.

¿Por qué corría ella con esa mala suerte? ¿Cuándo podría sonreír de verdad, cuando?

Ella siempre solía pensar que Dios, si existía, se había olvidado de ella y de su familia por completo. Aerith no pedía ser millonaria, solo quería estabilidad. Sólo pedía que su madre y su hermana estuvieran bien. Su propia estabilidad no le importaba tanto, ella quería que los que estuvieran a su alrededor estuvieran bien siempre.

Ifalna la miró sorprendida, intentando asimilar lo que su hija le acababa de decir.

-¿Despedido? - repitió. Aerith asintió levemente con la cabeza, mirando a la nada - ¿Y por qué? Si tu haces muy bien tu trabajo - dijo Ifalna, sin comprender. La cabeza de ambas no paraba de dar vueltas, aunque en sentidos muy distintos. Aerith tomó aire, buscando una buena excusa para decírsela a su madre y conseguir que ésta no indagara más en el asunto.

-Mamá, me han dicho que… no necesitaban a más gente y que yo sobraba. Al parecer… no me han echado a mi sola, creo … creo que alguna chica más también fue despedida. - explicó Aerith, evitando la mirada de su madre. Sabía que si la miraba aunque fuera solo por un pequeño instante, Ifalna se daría cuenta de que su hija mentía. Aerith rogó que su madre no indagara en su mirada hasta que no terminaran la charla.

-Vaya… - musitó Ifalna, cada vez más extrañada. La mujer no sabía exactamente que decir, puesto que aquella mala noticia la había cogido de improviso. - Y… - tomó aire antes de continuar. No sabía si lo mejor era seguir hablando con su hija o dejarla tranquila durante un buen rato hasta que ella dejara de llorar. Optó por la primera opción y continuó con su frase - …¿Qué piensas hacer, cielo?

Aerith se zafó del agarre de su madre con vehemencia y se levantó de la mesa. En el fondo, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba un poco harta de que siempre le preguntaran a ella que sería lo próximo que tenían que hacer, por cual camino tendrían que optar, qué decir, qué gastar… Estaba harta, y en aquellos momentos, aquella pregunta era la más inoportuna que podría haberle hecho. Estaba hecha una furia, porque sabía que ella no se merecía eso. Estaba enfadada consigo misma, porque la curiosidad la había llevado a la ruina. Se sentía sola, completamente sola.

En un amago de hacerle ver a su madre lo histérica que estaba, pasó un brazo por la mesa con rapidez y tiró la taza de café al suelo, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos, tal y como lo habían hecho sus esquemas y su corazón hacia unas horas.

-¡Estoy harta! - gritó, dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa con el puño. Su madre la miró sorprendida. En los 22 años que tenía Aerith, Ifalna nunca había discutido con ella. - ¡Harta de que siempre sea yo la que decida, harta de ser yo la que lleve las riendas de _tu _vida! - enfatizó, con desdén. Su madre se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No esperaba que su hija le echara en cara todo aquello.

Era cierto que Ifalna estaba algo enferma, pero eso no le impedía trabajar. Como tampoco le impedía cocinar, limpiar , ni nada parecido. Eran pocas las cosas que Ifalna hacía en el hogar. Y Aerith se sentía culpable de eso, porque ella sabía que a causa de los mimos y los gustos que, trabajando duro cada noche en _Cherries_, le había proferido a su madre, ésta se había acomodado bastante. Ifalna sabía eso, sabía que tenía que poner de su parte, sin embargo, nunca hacía nada. Siempre preguntaba a su hija.

-Pero, Aerith, hija, trata de serenarte… - dijo Ifalna, cada vez más nerviosa. No quería que ninguno de los vecinos escuchase más aquella conversación, ya que las paredes tenían oídos en aquella casa. Eso era lo único que parecía importarle.

-¡NO! - chilló, dándole una patada a la silla - ¡Quieres que me calle porque no te gusta que los vecinos se enteren de lo que _realmente _pasa en esta casa! ¡Pues que se enteren! - Aerith subió las escaleras hasta su habitación como un rayo, mientras su madre la seguía, mientras la preocupación crecía en Ifalna a medida que subía los peldaños de la escalera. - ¡Que se enteren! - repitió. Aerith abrió la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza e iba a cerrarla, pero Ifalna se lo impidió interponiendo una mano en medio. - ¡Quita la mano! - le espetó Aerith. - ¿No lo ves? - Ifalna quiso entrar, pero Aerith cerraba la puerta, quitando uno a uno los dedos de su madre, la cual gritaba de dolor - ¡ESTOY HARTA DE MI VIDA! - le chilló, cerrando la puerta al fin.

En ese momento, sólo se escuchó silencio. Ifalna esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero no se oía nada. La mujer se acercó a la puerta y pegó el oído a ella. Se escuchaba un sollozo apagado. Ifalna suspiró y alejándose, bajó las escaleras, dispuesta a limpiar el desastre de la cocina.

Mientras conducía de camino a casa, Cyril no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo sucedido con aquella chica. _"No, Cyril, no tienes que temer. La amenazaste, ella es débil, no hará nada en tu contra"_ pensó. Era cierto que no tenía nada que temer. Si esa chica hablaba, sería su palabra contra la de él, y la palabra de aquella joven no valía nada en comparación con la de un hombre de su posición social. Muchas cosas podía decir Cyril de aquella chica, y ninguna podía ser verdad. Podía inventarse que era una borracha, que era una ladrona. Cualquier cosa y se la quitaría de en medio.

Cyril cogió el camino de la autopista, y se encontró bastante tráfico. Algo alterado aún por la fuerte discusión que había tenido con la chica, sacó la cabeza por fuera de la ventanilla bajada y, tocando la bocina, gritó:

-¡Vamos! ¡Moveos de una vez!

Cyril recordó de nuevo el rostro de la joven. El… había visto ese rostro antes, pero hacía mucho tiempo atrás… pero no podía ser, porque aquella chica era joven aún… ¿Dónde, donde habría visto ese rostro? Decidió que no iba a comerse mucho más el coco pensando en aquella pobre muerta de hambre y al ver que los coches volvían a emprender la marcha, se relajó un poco.

Dos horas después regresó a su hacienda. Entró con cuidado pues aún era muy temprano (eran las 8 de la mañana), ya que no quería despertar a nadie. Pero nada más entrar se encontró a su hijo Cloud, el cual llevaba las llaves del coche en la mano y parecía que iba a salir.

Ambos se miraron sin comprender adónde iba uno y de donde venía el otro. Al entender que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, rieron.

-Hola Cloud - dijo Cyril, algo desanimado. Lo cierto era que la discusión con aquella chica lo había dejado un tanto descolocado.

-Hola papá. Eh… ¿de dónde vienes? - preguntó Cloud, con interés. No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que su padre ocultaba algo y no era precisamente muy bueno.

-Ah bueno anoche estuve con un amigo y como era algo tarde para coger el coche decidí quedarme en su casa. Lo siento si os preocupé. - dijo Cyril con falsa inocencia.

Cloud negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No papá. Sabemos que puedes cuidarte tu solito. - de repente, el tono de Cloud sonaba algo molesto. Su padre lo escrutó con la mirada, parecía no esperarse esa respuesta por parte de su hijo. Decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-Bueno, hijo, ¿qué tal tu cumpleaños? - inquirió, clavando sus ojos negros en los de Cloud con una mirada simpática y agradable.

-Bien. No me puedo quejar.

-¿Conociste a alguien, hiciste… amigos? - preguntó su padre, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Si. - dijo Cloud, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

Cyril lo miró sorprendido. La verdad era que aquella noticia era muy agradable para sus oídos. Ya iba siendo hora de que sus hijos fueran estableciendo su vida con alguna mujer buena y de gran educación.

-Y… ¿quién es? - inquirió Cyril, realmente interesado en el asunto.

Cloud dudó si contarle toda la verdad a su padre, por tanto, decidió omitir varias cosas.

-Sólo se su nombre. - dijo, sin dudar. Sabía que si cavilaba mientras hablaba, su padre captaría la mentira con rapidez. -Aerith.

-¿Aerith? Bonito nombre - dijo Cyril, con aprobación. - Y… ¿vas a verla ahora? ¿Tan… temprano? - inquirió, mirándolo de arriba abajo y clavando su vista en las llaves del coche.

-No, papá, no se donde vive.

-¿Y por qué no se lo has preguntado, hijo?

Cloud estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso con el improvisado interrogatorio de su padre, pero disimuló con rapidez y respondió a la pregunta que le formulaba su progenitor.

-Se me ha olvidado, papá.

-Ah, claro… bueno, hijo, - Cyril tomó algo de aire. Sin saber por qué, no creía mucho en las palabras de su hijo. - Vete ya, parece que tienes algo de prisa. - observó.

Cloud asintió y se despidió de Cyril. Cerró la puerta tras de si y luego se escuchó el ruido del coche de Cloud acelerar y alejarse. Cyril caviló un momento. Tendría que averiguar más cosas de esa muchachita llamada Aerith.

Atardecía cuando Aerith despertó de su largo sueño. Una mano acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos. Sintió el leve impulso de levantarse y apresurarse para ir al trabajo, pero entonces recordó que ya no tenía trabajo. Las lágrimas de impotencia acudieron a sus ojos enseguida, pero las contuvo. Ya había llorado bastante. La mano que acariciaba su pelo seguía ahí, insistente. Los ojos de Aerith eran apenas ranuras entreabiertas, molestas por la claridad que entraba por la ventana. La joven recordó de repente lo que le había hecho a su madre, y se sintió demasiado dolida. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era que era capaz de atrofiarle los dedos a su madre para que soltase la puerta? Eso no era propio en ella. _Bueno_, se corrigió rápidamente, _eso no es propio en nadie. _

-¿Aerith? - dijo Ifalna, al percatarse de que su hija estaba despierta.

-Mamá… -musitó Aerith con voz ronca, seguramente a causa de los gritos y la desazón del cuerpo.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? - preguntó, con ternura, ahora acariciando el rostro de la joven.

-No me llames cariño… - susurró Aerith con tristeza - … no merezco tu amor después de lo que te he hecho…

-Shh… - dijo Ifalna, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - Sé por lo que has pasado, y es normal que te pusieras así conmigo. Pero sabes que en mi corazón siempre habrá perdón para ti. Ni siquiera tienes que arrepentirte, hija. Sé lo que sientes. Te sientes impotente… sola… pero no tienes que preocuparte. Sé que he abusado muchas veces de tu bondad… pero me has hecho abrir los ojos, cariño. A partir de ahora, todo va a cambiar… todo va a ser mejor… yo buscaré un trabajo para que tu no tengas que sufrir más ni preocuparte, tesoro…

-No mamá… yo quiero trabajar… yo quiero ayudar…-replicó Aerith con tristeza.

-Lo sé hija… lo sé. Pero mientras yo pueda, te ayudaré…

-Mamá… no hace falta que vayas a trabajar… es sólo que… quiero que estéis bien las dos… eso es todo. - concluyó Aerith. - Es más… en cuanto me levante de esta cama buscaré trabajo. Hoy mismo.

-Es tarde hija, mejor mañana.

-Yo…

-Mejor mañana. - concluyó Ifalna con cariño.

-Bueno, está bien. _Mañana. _- enfatizó Aerith. - No quiero que paséis más hambre ni mas necesidades. A partir de ahora esto va a cambiar. Es más… creo que lo mejor que me podía pasar es que me echaran del _Cherries. _- admitió Aerith.

-Claro cariño. Así no tendrás que sufrir mas abusos por nuestra culpa…

-No… no fue culpa vuestra. Nunca lo ha sido. Pero ya está, mamá. Ya acabó. Ahora es momento de cambiar… Ya lo verás. - dijo Aerith, con una sonrisa suave. Ifalna sonrió a su vez, confiando en las palabras de su pequeña.

-Confío en ti, Aerith.

Aerith tomó aire para luego soltarlo con lentitud.

-Lo se mamá. Lo se. Nunca me ha faltado tu apoyo… Oye… quiero que olvides lo que he dicho antes.

-Esta bien, cariño, pero ya te he dicho que no te preocupes.

-Vale, mamá. Gracias.

Ifalna la miró sin comprender.

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente gracias. - dijo Aerith, con una sonrisa.

**Fin del Capitulo.**


End file.
